A lost ship, a brocken PDA and a Merry Christmas
by dragooonthegreat
Summary: this is just a Christmas fic for 2011, please read and review cos remember you never know if its good or not until you read it. Thanks, hope you enjoy.  i know in the character thing it says carter and jo but other characters are in it!
1. Christmas Eve

A/N okay so I desperately wanted to write a Christmas fic and this is what I came up with. It will be quick updates but only if you review;) Maybe two more chapter but it wont eb that long but it will get more Christmassy promise! Enjoy...

Christmas eve 2011...

Allison looked at the angel at the top of the tree. Through the computer screen. She sighed.

"I cant believe that the smartest minds in the world cdant get us back to Earth in time for Christmas." She said into the computer screen to Carter.

"I know but atleast you are safe and we know where you are, and I can call you and we can talk." Carter replied, his mind not really on the conversation.

"You miss Jo don't you?" Allison asked. She knew him too well.

"Yeah, she wont even answer her PDA. I know she 'needs to find herself' but..." Carter complained putting air quotes around the last words.

"Carter, she has been through a lot in the last year or so. I am surprised she didn't leave sooner actually. She will come back again. You know she will." Allison told Carter soothingly.

"Carter? Hi, still wont answer, huh?" Zane came into view, pushing Allison out of the view fo the camera.

"Nope. Not a word. Its been 4 months. I'm worried about her. Listen Zane, is Allison still beside you?" Carter asked Zane nervously.

"No, she's not. She went through with Fargo, Holly and Grace. Why?" Zane told him.

"How is she? Really? Cause I know how much she loves Christmas and I know she must be dying inside without the kids. She just wont let on."

"Seriously?" Carter nodded. "She is pretty bad. She doesn't let us see it either but I mean, she never signed up for this and to start of with she was really optimistic but know that Henry has told us we wont get back till scheduled time she gets worse day by day. We see it in her eyes."

"Thats what I was hoping." When Carter saw Zane's confused face he continued " You know how we sent over extra supplies when we first realised you couldn't get back?" Zane nodded still confused. "Well, me and Henry both agree that it should be possible to send a Christmas tree and one ro two presents for you all!" Carter said, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Wow, thats a great idea. Tell me how I can help..?" Carter filled Zane with everything he needed to know...

(somewhere outside of Eureka)

A/N italics is Jo thinking.

_4 months. I wish I could get back. Why did my stupid car have to crash?_

Jo limped towards a near tree. She could see the far off sparkling Christmas lights and had never felt more alone. She pulled her PDA out of her pocket and looked at the screen. Another 12 texts and 5 calls since yesterday. She touched the screen but still it wouldn't respond. Just then her PDA stared to vibrate and Carters image popped up on the screen. Below was a button saying 'answer' and Jo clicked on it repeatedly as a cold tear fell from her eyes, and another and another...

Why did I have to leave? Why couldn't I just be home?

A/N so thats the first chapter. Remember if you don't REVIEW then I wont CONTINUE! Thanks xxx


	2. home

A/N thanks for the reviews. I am writing this as quickly as I can and it should be finished by Christmas!;)

"Okay, I will do." Zane said into the computer screen to Henry.

"You'll do what?" Fargo asked as he came up behind Zane.

"He's going to help us create a Christmas for you guys up there. And you know what? You can help." Henry told Fargo, eager to get some more help.

"Sure. What are you guys gonna do? It's not like there are any Christmas decorations up here." Fargo asked.

"Ah, not yet there isn't. We are going to send decorations, a tree and some presents for you in the same way we sent extra supplies to you when we first got back in touch." Henry informed Fargo, who's smile had spread right across his face.

"I'll help in every way possible. Just don't ask me to press any buttons." Fargo said seriously.

Henry laughed. "Yeah, I think we have learnt that over the years. Don't worry, no button pressing. I just need you to clear an area to put everything and make sure Allison, Grace, Holly and the others don't see it. Oh, and you will need to decorate the tree and the ship!"

Fargo jumped with excitement. "I love decorating the Christmas tree." Zane gave him a look and Fargo cleared his throat. "I mean, I'll do it for the good of the team." Fargo said, embarrassed but still smiling like a fool.

(Outside Eureka, Jo is walking slowly along a forest path that seems oddly familiar)

A/N Italics are Jo thinking

_This is just a forest, why do I recognise it? I know I have been here before. I need to get back to Eureka, soon! _

She pulled her PDA out for what must have been the 12th time that hour and touched the screen.

"Urgh!" Jo screamed and threw the small gadget across the forest ground. It hit a rock and smashed in 2. Jo sighed. She felt so empty and sad. It would be Christmas in a matter of hours, her first one away from Eureka and her 'Eureka Family' in years.

There was something about this forest. Then she saw it. A Eureka Sheriffs Jeep. She ran as fast as she could towards it, her ankle in agony the entire time, and looked in the window but to her dismay it was empty. And it looked like it had been for quite some time. The seats were covered in dust and numerous cob webs hung like mistletoe from the corners of the car.

What's happened? Where is Carter? He can't be hurt. He can't be dead. He just can't be...

Jo panicked. If Carter was gone and Zane was in Space did she really want to go home? Was Eureka her home without them?

She looked up and in the distance could see a familiar wooden sign which had been covered in glittering lights and tinsel. In big white letters it read: 'Welcome to Eureka'.

Home.

Jo grinned ear to ear, home at last.

(Carter in SARAH's attic)

"Okay, that's the tree, the decorations..." Carter said to Henry as he paced boxes down to him. "And this..." He picked up a small beautifully wrapped gift. "Is Ally's present."

"So we need to get down to GD in" Henry looked down to his watch. "Just under an hour. So let's get going to my place to pick up Grace's gift and then we'll get to GD."

"Okay, just give me a minute to get down." Jack climbed down the ladder very slowly and carefully.

Henry laughed. "Scared of heights, are we?"

"No, I just want to be careful."

"Sure, yes of course you did." Henry said smirking.

(In Carters new jeep)

"I've got to say, I miss the old jeep. Still can't believe we couldn't find it again."

"Well, you've got a new one now so... get over it!" Henry exclaimed as they drove up to his house. "I, will be back in a minute." Henry said before disappearing in the door of his house.

A few minutes later Henry reappeared through the door with a rather large gift with a bow on top.

"Whoa, you really go all out."

"Yup, sure do." Henry smiled. "Shall we get to GD?"

"Let's go." With that they drove to GD.

(Outside GD front doors)

GD...

Jo stood outside GD in the dark wondering whether she should go in or not. Some lights were on and at 11 o'clock on Christmas Eve the only people that would be in GD would be Henry, Carter and possibly Allison.

She had left Eureka for a reason... to find herself and all she had discovered was that she loved Eureka and its residence more then she thought she did. Eureka was where she belonged. Still she stood outside the front doors pondering on whether to go in or go away...

(A lab somewhere in GD)

"Okay that's it. Everything is loaded." Carter told Fargo through the camera.

"Awesome, you press the button and we are ready to make this the best space Christmas EVER!"

Carter laughed and pressed the button. "Merry Christmas Fargo." Carter said as the present s and decoration slowly disappeared and reappeared on the screen in front of him.

"Whoa everything looks great!" Fargo exclaimed, looking behind him. "Merry Christmas Carter."

Carter turned the screen off and was about to leave when he heard the door behind him open.

He swivelled round, expecting to see Henry but instead he saw the blood stained, bruised, teary eyed Head of Security, Jo Lupo...

A/N yeah so one maybe two more chapters? I'm keeping them short but I hope you still enjoy them. Thanks and remember... review!


	3. A merry Christmas

A/N so I was a bit disappointed that there were was only one review for my last chapter but I hope you are still enjoying reading because I am enjoying writing it! Oh and I know that in this chapter Jo is a bit out of character but anyone one would be after being in a car crash and being away from her home and the people she loves for four months. Anyways on with the story...

"Jo?" Carter managed to choke out after a long silence.

"Hi, Carter!" Jo said with a nervous smile.

Carter's smile slowly began to spread across his face as he ran to Jo and encircled her in a hug.

"I have missed you so much Jo! So, are you staying here? What happened to your face? Are you

Okay? Are you..." Jo stopped his questions with a lift of the hand once he had finally let her out of

the embrace.

"Oh, I have missed you too Carter. I am defiantly staying; I don't know what I was thinking! Eureka is my home and I love it and everyone in it! I'm fine, just some scrapes and bruises."

"Okay but they are deep scrapes and dark bruises. What happened?" Carter asked, concerned.

"My car crashed about a month after I left Eureka and it crashed in the middle of nowhere so I had to walk for miles and there was no city or big town, or little towns. Just houses dotted about occasionally." Seeing Carters caring and concerned eyes, she assured him. "But that's the past and I'm good and I'm here to stay!"

Carter opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Allison on the screen.

"Carter? Did you do this?"

Carter walked over to the screen and Jo followed a few metres behind him.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"I love it!" Allison said, "You are ama..." Jo came into view on the camera.

"Jo?" "Allison?" Allison and Jo said in unison.

"Where are you?" Jo asked curious as to why Allison was talking to Carter on a screen in a lab on Christmas morning.

"In space, it's a long story but what the happened to you?" Allison pretty much screamed through the screen.

"Yeah, also a long story but erm... my car crashed and I have been trying to get back to Eureka since. Yeah so why are you in space?" Jo answered quickly as she really could not be bothered telling her story for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"Well, the ship was about to launch and I was getting everyone into the bio-pods and the timer for when the ship was supposed to be launching started to speed up, the co-ordinates changed and the doors locked. Someone else was controlling the launch." Allison told Jo.

"Allison tried to get out but obviously couldn't because the doors had locked so I went down and smashed the... blue glowy things." Carter said trying to remember what the 'blue glowy things' were called.

"By smashing in the... blue glowy things... the ship should have shut down and it did, for a few second but then in 30 seconds we were gone." Allison explained sadly, reliving the fear of the day.

"We did everything we could to track them but it still took over a month but we still can't get them back, we have to wait for another two months."

"Yup a whole TWO months till we get back home!" Alison muttered annoyed.

"Whoa, Allison. Keep it down will you! I want to go back to sleep..." Zane shouted at Allison but stopped mid-sentence when we saw Jo.

"Hello, Zane." Jo said quietly.

"Jo?" Zane asked unable to believe his eyes.

Allison and Carter silently backed away, leaving Jo and Zane alone. Not that Jo or Zane noticed, they were too busy gazing at each other, getting lost in the other's eyes.

"So, your back. Why didn't you call?" Zane asked, still not letting his eyes leave hers.

"My PDA broke. I crashed and..." Jo replied quietly.

"Wait, you crashed?" Zane asked finally moving his eyes from hers to look over her bruised, scared face. "Are you okay? Have you got checked out yet?"

"Zane! Zane!" Jo shouted to Zane getting him to stop questioning her. "I'm fine. It wasn't very serious but my PDA just wouldn't respond and I was in the middle of nowhere! I only just found my way back today! Oh and, merry Christmas!" Jo said a smile crossing her face.

"Merry Christmas..." Zane pondered on whether on not to say the following. "I love you, Jojo."

Jo gasped and held back tears. "I love you too."

Carter and Allison were talking at a screen a little away from Jo and Zane but could still hear everything that was being said.

"Awww, that's so cute! Finally, they are getting their happily ever after!" Allison said her smile beaming.

"Eh, Allison, if you haven't noticed, Zane is in space and isn't getting back for another two months and who knows if he'll even want to stay in Eureka? Not much of a happily ever after if you ask me." Carter told Allison and both of them had forgotten how loud they were speaking and Jo and Zane had come up behind each of them.

"Of course I'm staying in Eureka! It's my home, sure I hate it sometimes and I hate some of the residents but, it home." Zane said simply. He looked into Jo's eyes. "Plus you're there."

Jo wet bright red as Allison muttered to Carter that it WAS a happily ever after even if it wasn't a traditional happily ever after... it was a Eureka one!

A/N so that's that chapter might do another one but this will probably be it! I know it short but that's what I was going for! I hope you still enjoyed it and please review. Oh and Merry Christmas!


End file.
